Trials of the Heart, Book Two: Emerald Dawn
by KD Skywalker
Summary: New lives together, as well as a new enemy...Obi-Wan and Hailey will overcome them together.
1. One

_Author's Note: Ok this is short and sweet and somewhat to the point…but it will be gone over time and time again through this next story. So don't worry. Oh and if anyone, I repeat ANYONE takes and/or uses the characters from the Demetra Galaxy, I will hunt you done and cut your heart out with a spoon. They are MINE…MINE… MINE! This story just happens to be a crossover with an original one of mine. So enjoy!_

Chapter One:

_The Legend…._

This story happened a millennium ago…it was a time of peace and vitality throughout the Demetra Galaxy.

Then he appeared.

He was known as Inferno. And he wanted to rule it all. But it wasn't going to be that easy. To control the galaxy, Inferno needed the legendary Bellatrix Crystal….

The Galactic Princess Sirius was the guardian of the this crystal. Combined with her powers and those of the ten guardian planets, she was able to seal Inferno away. But no seal is permanent.

Yet as a precaution, it was made that Inferno would need the power of the Bellatrix crystal to regain all of his strength, as well as to be able to gain control of the galaxy. But even that was highly unlikely given that the Bellatrix Crystal had been broken into twelve separate pieces and hidden throughout the Demetra Galaxy - - with the exception of two pieces.

The last two pieces had been given to the strongest of the ten guardians, Princess Natasha of Dwyn. Once she was given the pieces, she disappeared without a trace. But where to, no one knew…

Upon her death, Princess Sirius was granted immortality so that she could protect and guide the spirits of her guardians from their sleeping state to the time when the Bellatrix Crystal would be reunited to defeat evil once again.

And that time is now…


	2. Two

_AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot to me! Oh and to mikigm31 – I know it did sound a little like Sailor Moon. But that was one of the places I got my inspiration from. So enjoy everyone!_

Chapter Two

Inhale.

Exhale.

Obi-Wan watched Hailey's chest rise and fall. The moonlight softly lit her features, just enough that he could make out her cheekbone and the curve of her chin. He loved watching her sleep at night. It seemed to be the only time she was truly at peace.

Ever since they were married three months ago, it had been nothing but chaos in their lives. And it all started on their honeymoon.

For the two weeks of their honeymoon, they spent it crisscrossing the galaxy among other things. The entire time they were searching for the planet that had the beautiful valley with the snowcapped peak rising from it. They were looking for this place because they had been asked to protect it. So how were they going to be able to protect it, if they didn't even know where this place was?

Needless to say, they never found it. It really didn't bother Obi-Wan that much. But it did bother Hailey.

As soon as their honeymoon was over, they were sent on several missions by the Jedi council to check into some strange disturbances on the Outer Rim. But each and every time they would get close to discovering what it was, the disturbance would vanish.

After each mission, Hailey always seemed to be worn out. This worried everyone, especially Obi-Wan. He had been on numerous missions with her in the past and she had never acted like this. Tat was just one of the many things that weighed on Obi-Wan's mind.

The other thing that weighed on his mind was Hailey's dreams – well rather nightmares. She didn't have them often. But when she did, they were violent. Obi-Wan would never forget what happened on the third night they were married. Someone hitting him abruptly awaked him in the middle of the night. And that someone was Hailey. She had been having a nightmare about when Lyanus had raped and beat her. Once Obi-Wan had her awake, she ended up crying the rest of the night in his arms.

Seeing his wife like that tore at his heart and soul. Hailey was too good of a person to be haunted by nightmares.

A soft mumble from Hailey caused Obi-Wan to loose his train of thought. He watched her with a smile on his face as she moved closer to where his body should be lying next to her. She even tried to cuddle closer to him, but instead she ended up falling out of the bed.

Obi-Wan laughed slightly as he got up out of the chair and helped Hailey up off of the floor.

"What happened?" she groggily asked.

"You fell out of the bed. Its my fault." Obi-Wan said as he helped her stand.

"Why?"

"I was watching you sleep from the chair. You're so cute when you sleep."

Hailey smiled up at him gently in the moonlight. "It's alright," she said wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his chest. She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he held her close to him.

"Something's out there. I can feel it. And it worries me."

"I've felt it too. But don't worry too much about it."

"Why?"

"Because I'll be right by your side. Plus I don't want you to make yourself sick from worrying."

Hailey smiled once again at him and snuggled deeper in his loving embrace. "I love you Obi-Wan."

"I love you too," he replied as he gently kissed the top of her head.

They held each other for a few more moments in the pale moonlight before returning to bed. And Obi-Wan made sure that Hailey wouldn't be able to fall out of the bed again.

* * *

The next morning, a call coming through on the comlink woke them up. Hailey got up out of bed and answered it.

"Yes?" she asked still half asleep."

"Hailey! Jaina is in labor! She is demanding that you are there!" Jacen practically yelled at her.

She blinked for a second or two, then remembered that Jaina was due to give birth to twins any day now. That's why she and Obi-Wan hadn't been sent on any more missions. They wanted to be present when Jaina gave birth.

"but why does she want me there?"

"Because you're a Jedi healer! Or as close to one as you can get. She wants you there in case anything goes wrong. Please hurry Hailey!"

"Ok ok. We're leaving."

Hailey ended the call and headed back into the bedroom.

"Who was it?" Obi-Wan asked still in bed. Gishi was cuddled up against him. She had quickly learned that when it was nighttime, she was to leave Obi-Wan and Hailey alone.

"It was Jacen. Jaina's in labor and she's demanding that I be there. So are going to come to the medcenter with me?" she asked beginning to get dressed.

"Sure."

* * *

Jaina cried out in pain as a contraction hit and Jag cringed in pain, as Jaina's grip on his hand seemed deadly.

"Jaina ease up a little, please."

"NO YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she screamed at him.

That was when the door to Jaina's med room slid opened and Hailey walked in.

"Oh thank goodness you are here!" jag said in relief.

Hailey laughed slightly as she sat down next to Jag.

"Hailey please make it stop. It hurts so much!" Jaina said whimpering.

"You know that I can't do that." Hailey calmly said.

"Then what good are you!" Jaina snapped back at her.

Hailey blinked for a second without saying a word. "I guess I'll leave then."

"No! No!" Jaina said begging her not to go. "I'm sorry. Please stay. I'm scared something is going to go wrong."

Hailey smiled. "I'll stay."

* * *

Han nervously paced the waiting area. His little girl was having twins at the moment. He had been a wreck when Leia had given birth but this seemed so much worse. This time it was his baby girl giving birth.

After what seemed like a lifetime, baby cries were heard. Han wearily collapsed in a chair next to Jacen.

"How does it feel grandpa?" Jacen smirked.

Han turned to look at his eldest son with fire in his eyes. Jacen immediately backed down, while everyone else present laughed.

The laughing stopped when the door to Jaina's room opened and Jag and Hailey walked out. Each of them was holding a small bundle.

"This is Harley," Jag said, holding the little boy close to him.

"And this is Hannah, named after her cousin." Hailey said with tears in her eyes. She gently handed Hannah over to Leia to hold. She took a step back and Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her as they watched everyone try to get a glimpse at the newest editions to the family.

"So when are you two gonna have kids?" Ben asked.

Suddenly everyone was focused on Hailey and Obi-Wan. "Not for a while. Maybe in a few years," Hailey said.

Mara and Luke sighed in relief.

* * *

Lyanus watched as Adrella and another young woman embraced tightly aboard an alien starship. This alien ship was just one of thousands that was about to wreak havoc on the New Republic. A thousand ships that were going to be concealed thanks to the stolen hibridium.

"Sasha, this is Lord Lyanus. He is my apprentice." Adrella said making introductions. "Lyanus, this is Sasha Kolhak, my cousin."

Lyanus shook the young woman's hand as the trio began to walk down a hallway.

"Is Inferno strong enough to aid in these attacks?" Adrella asked.

"He's getting stronger day by day. But he needs to the crystal to be at full strength. So far we have three of the twelve pieces, while they have seven. There are still two pieces that remain."

"And you think that Princess Natasha brought them to this galaxy? Adrella asked.

"Yes. Inferno can feel the energy from the crystals, though he can't pinpoint their locations yet. We have to find them before the triad locates the sleeper."

Lyanus had no idea what they were talking about. But he did care about one thing. If there was going to be a galactic onslaught, he wanted to make sure that either that Obi-Wan Kenobi died in front of Hailey or she died in front of him. And he also wanted to make sure that Hailey knew that he was the one that had killed her grandmother. Yet he would never reveal to her, that she too, was going to die the same way her grandmother did.

* * *

_A blood-curdling scream…_

_He fought his way to her side. Her breathing was labored as tears streamed down her flushed face._

"_Hang on! Please!" he begged_

_But she couldn't. She took one last breath of air and disappeared into the Force…_

Obi-Wan sat up breathing hard. He dreamt that Hailey died in his arms. But it was only a dream, right?

He looked down at the sleeping figure of Hailey. She was curled up against her pillow with Gishi sleeping soundly above her. Obi-Wan gently stroke her cheek as his eyes began to tear up. He couldn't loose Hailey. He couldn't. What would he have to live for then?

* * *

_AN #2: I know I forgot to mention that Jaina was pregnant in 'Hand in Hand'. Please forgive me! And she married Jag Fel. _


	3. Three

_Author's Note: I love this story….I love writing it…I love thinking about it….I love plotting it….I hope that ya'll love it as well! This is probably going to be the longest book of the entire series. So get ready! Oh and LVB and I have decided to have some fan fiction awards for Star Wars stories! Woo hoo! So if you want to help, or have any questions about it – let me know! Just leave me a note in a review or email me at stardreamz81 (at) mac (dot) com --- enjoy!_

Chapter Three:

Three figures sat in a dimly lit apartment. The only window showed the busy view of Courscant.

"Do you know who the sleeper is yet?" a young man asked.

"No. She has to be fighting it somehow," a young woman replied.

"What if she is one of these Jedi?" another young man asked.

"Oh I wouldn't doubt it. Princess Natasha was the strongest guardian," the young woman said again as she looked at the seven tiny crystals that lay on a cloth in front of her.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon watched in silence as Hailey trained a group of younglings how to practice against a training probe.

"You know she's really good with younglings," Qui-Gon said.

"Yeah she is. I would never be able to keep my patience with them." Obi-Wan said not taking his eyes off of his wife.

Qui-Gon smiled softly as his son. He wished that the Jedi council of old had given attachment a chance. More good then bad had come from it. "Well what about when you and Hailey have children?"

"I dunno." Obi-Wan said unsure of himself somewhat.

"Well you know you weren't perfect when you were younger either."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked interested.

"Let's just say that you drove Master Windu insane at times. And he was always calm and collected."

'Great! Now my children are going to be ten times worse then I was!"

Qui-Gon laughed slightly. "You never know. But I'm sure you'll make a fine father. Besides its not like you are going to become a father anytime soon."

"True," Obi-Wan said adverting his eyes from his father's gaze.

When Obi-Wan did that, Qui-Gon knew something was up. Plus Qui-Gon felt a feeling of uncertainty and worry through the Force. "What's bothering you Obi-Wan? I can sense something is worrying you," Qui-Gon said placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I know that a Jedi shouldn't believe everything that they see in their dreams since the Force is always changing."

"Correct."

"But a few nights ago I had a dream about Hailey dying in my arms. And ever since then I haven't been able to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Whenever I close my eyes, I relive that dream."

"Have you told Hailey?"

Obi-Wan shook his head no.

"Tell her. She'll help you overcome your fears, just like you helped her overcome her fears of turning to the dark side. I strongly believe that you both were meant to be together."

Obi-Wan hoped his father was right.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Obi-Wan sat on the floor in their bedroom trying to meditate. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the dream out of his head. Then another Force presence entered the apartment. He knew Hailey was home.

"I know you haven't been sleeping the past two nights," she gently said as she stood in the doorway.

He didn't say anything to her, but instead looked away.

"Obi-Wan what is wrong?" she asked moving closer to him.

He pulled her down onto his lap and held her close to him. "I dreamt that you died in my arms. Ever since then, whenever I try to sleep or even close my eyes, I see the dream. It haunts me."

Hailey gazed into his bluish-grey eyes as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Obi-Wan don't worry. Live for the now as your father would say."

That made him laugh a little. Qui-Gon did preach often about living for the now instead of the future.

"Besides," she said continuing. "I know of a few things that would keep your mind off of your dreams."

"What's that?" he asked looking at her.

She had a huge smile on her face. "Oh I think you know what I mean," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Now that I can handle," he said kissing her.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want me to go with you?" Obi-Wan asked as he held Hailey in his arms.

Hailey and the twins were getting ready to go to Ilum for a few days. The twins were going to obtain crystals for their lightsabers and Hailey was going to meditate. Obi-Wan was reluctant to let her go because it had only been about a week since the nightmare he had. He had been able to get some sleep without the dream haunting him, but it still lingered in the back of his mind.

"We'll be fine. Besides we're only going to be gone a week at most."

"But we haven't been apart for that long since we've been married," Obi-Wan said practically whining.

Hailey laughed. 'Think of it as a test of the spirit."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as Hailey continued to laugh.

"Please be careful," he said hugging her tightly.

Hailey nestled her neck against his. "We will," she whispered then softly kissed his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied as they kissed one last time before she and the twins left for Ilum.

Before she was all the way to the _Star Runner_, she stopped and turned around. "Gishi take care of him."

The foxsquirrel jumped up onto Obi-Wan's shoulder from the ground where she had been and whined slightly. Hailey smiled and blew Obi-Wan a kiss before she disappeared onto the _Star Runner_.

Obi-Wan and Gishi watched them take off and fly away. He sighed deeply as Gishi nudged his cheek affectionately.

"Thanks Gishi."

* * *

Images flowed like water through Hailey's mind. She could see and feel all around her. She saw her parents, brother; cousins, aunt and uncle, even saw Chewie. But the one she wanted to feel through the Force was Obi-Wan. She missed him so much. But she had promised the twins that she would bring them to Ilum to obtain the crystals for their lightsabers just as she and Hannah had done when they were the same age as the twins.

Eventually Hailey found Obi-Wan's Force signature. She smiled slightly when she found it. He was sleeping peacefully, with Gishi sleeping close by.

Out of nowhere, she suddenly had a vision. It looked like a baby of some sort. Was it her baby? No it couldn't be. Or could it?

She quickly pushed that vision of her mind as another one took its place. This was a vision of pain and suffering. But not for one person, but for the entire galaxy. She dove into the vision further. There was a young woman; tall and proud, standing in the middle of a crescent moon shape that was formed by more young women. The young woman in the center held out her hand as if asking for Hailey to join them. In the vision, Hailey slowly reached out to take the young woman's hand, but instead she was thrown from the vision completely.

Hailey shook her head to regain her bearings. She looked over at the twins who were still in their meditative states. She wondered why she had been thrown from her vision and not them. And why did that young woman look so familiar to her?

"_Help us…" _a voice whispered to Hailey.

She knew that voice! It was the voice of the young woman who she had met when she was in her Force induced coma. But how could she help them if she had no idea who they are?

* * *

"What are those things?" Anakin yelled as he and Ben ran up over a ridge on Dantooine.

"I have no idea. But they sure are ugly!" Ben yelled back.

Behind the two young men, hideous monsters of some sort were chasing after them. Neither Jedi knew how they had gotten in this situation, but they had. They had come to Dantooine to meet up with Jenka Duillo, a young woman the Ben was involved with for quite sometime.

Ben and Anakin had gotten there early and it seemed too early for their liking. They had come across Jenka who told them about these odd monsters that were gathering on the planet, so Ben and Anakin went to check it out. Jenka had wanted to go but Ben made her stay with their ships.

As the monsters got closer to the young men, a bright green light swept over the entire area. A horrific cry was heard as Anakin and Ben hit the ground. When they looked up, the monsters were gone. They looked at each other confused.

"What is going on?" Ben asked.

"I have no idea." Anakin replied.

"Maybe we can help answer that," a soft female voice said.


	4. Four

_Author's Note: Okies – this chapter was intended to be longer. But with some advice and thinking, I cut it shorter for some very good among characters! I know I'm evil. So look for an update soon! And like I've said before, LVB and I have decided to have some fan fiction awards for Star Wars stories! Woo hoo! So if you want to help, or have any questions about it – let me know! Just leave me a note in a review or email me at stardreamz81 mac (dot) com --- enjoy!_

Chapter Four:

Ben and Anakin looked at each other with questions plastered all over their faces. Jenka was the same way.

After Ben and Anakin had been rescued from the odd monsters, they learned that three young adults – 2 males and one female, had saved them. The mystery trio only had one request of Ben and Anakin. And that was to be able to explain to them what was going on. Of course they agreed.

"So all of you are orphans?" Jenka asked.

The young woman named Cassie Watkins nodded yes. "We've been orphaned since we were very young. We travel around helping rid worlds of evil."

"Then why hasn't my father known about you?" Ben asked.

"We keep a very low profile. Mainly helping small groups." Kalib, Cassie's older brother, answered.

"It been the best that way," Trey Cesta, Cassie and Kalib's cousin, added.

"_I think they are lying. Something doesn't feel right," _Anakin told Ben through the Force.

"_I agree. I say we take them to Courscant and let the council decide what to do with them_."

Anakin agreed. "Why don't you three join us? We're on our way back home. Maybe my Uncle Luke can help you out."

"We would really appreciate that." Trey said.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked the halls of the Jedi complex on Courscant in a daze. He had been sleeping fine the past week Hailey had been gone. But there was something else out there that was bothering him. Something he couldn't place.

He decided that some fresh air would do him good. He hadn't been outside long when he saw Ben and Anakin, followed by some other people.

"Obi-Wan! Where's your father?" Ben asked approaching him. Behind him was Anakin along with three humans he had never seen before.

"He left this morning to join your father on Yavin 4. The council is getting ready for promotions."

"Oh that's right! Doesn't Hailey and the twins get back today from Ilum?"

"I hope so." Obi-Wan said perking up somewhat.

Ben laughed slightly. "Oh this is Cassie and Kalib Watkins and their cousin Trey Cesta," he said introducing the other individuals that were with him and Anakin. "And this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, another Jedi Knight like Anakin and myself. Oh and that's Gishi on his shoulder. She's a foxsquirrel that belongs to my sister, Hailey."

"Nice to meet you," Obi-Wan said smiling. Gishi squeaked happily. She loved meeting new people.

The trio said the same in return.

Obi-Wan joined the group for a little while, until he felt something through the Force that brought a smile to his lips. Hailey was home.

"Please excuse me," he said turning and walking away.

Anakin and Ben knew exactly what was going on. There were very few things that could bring a smile to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Hailey happened to be the main one. Cassie Watkins watched him walk away. She was sad to see him leave. She thought he was cute – cute and mysterious.

This Obi-Wan Kenobi was jus the type of man she had always been looking for. He was tall, lean, and muscular. And very handsome. His bluish-grey eyes were so beautiful, just like the rest of him.

She was going to make it her mission to win him over. But she couldn't let Trey and Kalib find out. They would say that she is jeopardizing their mission. But there were just some things too good to pass up.

* * *

"Obi-Wan!"

The twins quickly engulfed Obi-Wan in a huge hug as he entered the hanger bay. They had grown to love him like a brother, just as they had grown to love Hailey as a sister.

Obi-Wan hugged them back happily. "How was Ilum?" he asked.

"Cold," they both said at the same time.

Obi-Wan laughed as he hugged them once again. Gishi jumped from his shoulder to Rai's. She lovingly rubbed against Rai's cheek then jumped over to Rachel and did the same thing. She had missed the twins!

"They are wimps when it comes to the cold."

Obi-Wan smiled as Hailey joined the small group in the hanger bay. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Yucky!" the twins said walking off with Gishi.

Obi-Wan and Hailey laughed at them before kissing again.

"I missed you." Obi-Wan said looking deep into his wife's eyes after their kiss.

"I missed you too," she replied kissing his lips once again.

After several kisses, they wrapped their arms around each other and held each other for a few moments.

"How was Ilum?" he asked as they walked hand and hand back to the Jedi complex from the hanger bay.

"Very relaxing. I needed to meditate and being there helped me sort out things. But it's all still confusing."

"You know the Force is like that."

Hailey laughed. "Been talking with your father again haven't you?"

"Who else did I have to talk with while you were gone? Besides Ben and Anakin have brought back three young adults from where ever they have been."

"Are any of them female?"

"One."

"Does Jenka know?"

"I dunno."

"I swear if Ben breaks any more hearts, I'm gonna break him."

Obi-Wan laughed at his wife as he pulled her close to him. "Hailey, I doubt that you could hurt anyone. Besides Ben has at least a head over you."

"You wanna beat?" Hailey said eyeing him.

"Yeah I do."

"I can take anyone on anywhere."

"Prove it. We haven't sparred in a while. Plus I know some future Jedi Knights that would love to see us spar."

"Bring it on." Hailey said with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Cassie, Kalib and Trey watched along side of Jedi younglings and apprentices as Hailey and Obi-Wan sparred each other. The trio had no idea what this was all about, yet they acted like they knew all about it. The guys in the crowd were cheering on Obi-Wan while the girls were cheering on Hailey.

Obi-Wan took a swipe at Hailey that came very close to burning her hair.

"You owe me later for that one!" she said.

Obi-Wan simply smiled as he set off to spar her once again. But as he got close to her, he was knocked down by something. Hailey had put up a Force bubble around her.

"I win," she said pointing her lightsaber at his throat.

"Fine you win this time."

Hailey smiled and turned and walked away. He watched as several younglings ran after her, all wanting her to teach them how to do the things she does with the Force. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile.

"I would love to have you teach me how to spar like that," Cassie said coming over to Obi-Wan and wrapping her arm around his.

Surprised by her move, Obi-Wan quickly moved his arm away from hers. "You would rather have my wife teach you. She's far better then I am."

Cassie quickly glanced down at Obi-Wan's hand. There in plain sight was a silver ring.

When she didn't say anything, Obi-Wan just walked away. He rather be with anyone anywhere, including a Sith lord, then be with Cassie Watkins. There was just something about that girl that irked him.

Cassie stood there, upset and determined. She was upset because his heart belonged to someone else. But determined to win it away…


	5. Five

_AN: As usual I want to make my chapters so long, but then I find great places to stop! So enjoy! Oh and if you follow this story and always read and never review, please review….I love reviews. But you don't have to if you don't want. Ciao!_

Chapter Five:

"I don't trust them." Hailey said leaning back in her chair.

It had been a few days since Ben and Anakin had brought the mysterious trio back to Courscant. And ever since then Hailey had been on high alert. Something wasn't right in the Force. And it was really bugging her.

Everyone knew how Hailey felt. And she made it quite obvious in broadcasting her feelings to all the Jedi at the complex. And distrust towards the mysterious trio was growing daily.

And because of this distrust, Ben and Anakin decided that Luke needed to be informed of the situation. So at the moment, the siblings and Anakin were in a conference with Luke via holovid. Obi-Wan was teaching his normal class of intermediate learners on how to properly use a lightsaber and how to fight with it.

"You don't trust anyone you don't already know." Ben shot back.

"True. But I still don't trust them. There is an aura of uncertainty around them and that bogus story!"

"I agree. Their story doesn't check out. How could the Jedi not sense them?" Anakin added.

The holographic image of Luke sighed. "Hailey when you, Obi-Wan, and the twins come to Yavin for the ceremony, bring them. Ben, you and Anakin stay at the complex while Hailey and Obi-Wan are gone. Some how we'll get to the bottom of this. I do agree, their story doesn't make sense."

Hailey, Ben and Anakin all nodded in agreement. Once the image of their father disappeared, Ben shot another sly remark towards his sister.

"Another reason you don't trust them is because supposedly Cassie hit on your husband."

"SUPPOSEDLY!" Hailey yelled, standing up and putting her hands on the table. She starred daggers towards her brother. "There is no supposedly about it! Wouldn't you want to kill anyone who looks at Jenka the wrong way!"

"Well sure."

"Think of it that way!" Hailey said turning and walking out of the room.

Ben and Anakin sat there speechless. Hailey was never like this. Something was really wrong. And it wasn't the entire mysterious trio that was bugging Hailey. There was something else.

* * *

Hailey needed to get away from it all. Get away from the Jedi and from this mysterious trio. She just wanted it to be her and Obi-Wan for a while. All she wanted was to be held by him. That was one of the only times that she felt safe and protected. 

The last few days had been hard. When Obi-Wan told her that Cassie Watkins had hit on him, she was furious. Not at Obi-Wan, but at Cassie. That girl was treading on thin water.

One more misstep by Cassie and Hailey was going to be in front of a tribunal for murder.

* * *

"They are on to us. We should have thought of a better story." Kalib replied. 

"Blame Cassie. It was her stupid idea." Trey said.

"Why does everyone blame me for everything?" Cassie asked.

"Because sis, its usually your fault. You may be the new protector, but some of your decisions aren't the best."

"I agree. And we've seen how you look at that Kenobi guy. But Cassie, he's married! Don't let your feelings jeopardize our true mission. We need to find the sleeper!"

Cassie wasn't paying attention to her brother and cousin. Yes she knew that they had a mission. But doesn't her heart deserve some happiness? She sure thought so. And so what if he was married. She could have his wife taken care of very easily. So what if she was a Jedi Knight. Everyone dies sooner or later.

* * *

Obi-Wan quickly walked the hallways in search of Hailey. They were going to meet up for meditation to try and figure out what was bothering her so bad. She should be out of the meeting with Anakin, Ben and Luke by now. 

He used the Force to pinpoint where Hailey was. She was already in the meditation chambers. He smiled gently as he made his way towards her.

Ever since Cassie Watkins had hit on him a few days prior to that, Obi-Wan had avoided her at all costs. He didn't want to jeopardize his marriage with Hailey. She was his everything. As he was hers. And he, like Hailey, didn't trust Cassie or her brother or their cousin.

But he couldn't avoid her forever, especially since she was walking down the hall towards him. He sped up his walk, and walked past her without looking at her. He was so close to Hailey right then, just a few more rooms to go.

"Obi-Wan! Wait up! I need to ask you something."

Obi-Wan stopped. "What is it? I'm supposed to be meeting Hailey right now," he quickly said. He didn't want to be rude by not stopping, but he also didn't want to be anywhere near Cassie.

"Well it's about her."

"What about my wife?" he asked with extra emphasis on the word 'wife'.

"How old is she anyways? Not even twenty?"

"She's almost 21. Why does any of that matter anyways?"

"Why not be with someone older. More mature…" Cassie said leaning in closer to him.

"She has seen more, experienced more, and suffered more then anyone I know. I think she's mature enough. Besides we're only about six years apart in age."

"_Grr this isn't going how I want it to go! Better think of something fast_." Cassie thought to herself.

In a split second, she grabbed Obi-Wan's face and pulled it down for a kiss.

Stunned by her move, Obi-Wan quickly pushed her away. "What the hell are you doing!"

Cassie didn't say anything, but began to claw at her throat.

"Now she's getting what she deserves," Hailey said coming out of the shadows. Her hand was in the position of a Force choke.

Hailey held the choke, as she got closer to them both. "I can kill you right now," she said to Cassie. "But I'm not. I'm warning you…don't mess with me or my husband."

Hailey released her grasp and Cassie fell to the ground. Then she turned and walked away. Obi-Wan quickly ran after her.

"Hailey what was that?" he asked putting an arm around her. She quickly pushed him away. He was in shock.

"I want to be alone right now. Don't bother coming home tonight."

Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks and watched Hailey walk away. Something was really wrong with her to be acting like this. He decided to give her space for the time being.


	6. Six

_Author's Note: OK Spanish isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be….so I still get to write somewhat. Plus I gotta train at work, so that is taking up time as well. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! I had been looking forward to writing this chapter for a while now. Enjoy and if you haven't read 'The Ties that Bind' that I posted the other day, check it out! Oh and while you're at it, check out LVB's stories as well!_

Chapter Six:

"Inferno is almost ready," Sasha said.

"Good. Soon we will be able to make our presence known." Adrella added.

"Good the warriors you brought with you are getting restless," Lyanus replied.

"True. Already some of them have been seen and destroyed." Sasha said.

"Do we know who killed them?" Lyanus asked.

Sasha shook her head no. "But that's alright. Soon we'll enter the known galaxy and nothing will be able to stop us."

Lyanus and Adrella agreed. But all in all, Lyanus was worried. Adrella and Sasha seemed to underestimate the Jedi, as well the New Republic forces. There was one thing he never revealed to Adrella. When they had been planning this entire invasion, he told them about every X-wing squadron but one.

He never told them about this squadron because it wasn't a standing squadron. It had merely been formed incase of emergencies. Yet he also knew that this squadron probably wouldn't be activated given that the commander had just given birth to twins and was out of active duty for now.

* * *

"So what happened that Hailey kicked you out?" Han asked as he took a drink form his glass. He, Anakin, Ben and Obi-Wan all sat in a local bar. "Just give her some time kid. She'll cool off."

After Hailey had told Obi-Wan not to come home that night, he had run into Ben and Anakin. He told them what happened and they agreed with him. Something was wrong with Hailey. She hadn't acted like this before.

So to keep Obi-Wan occupied and to help him pass the time, Ben and Anakin called Han. If anyone knew how women worked, it was Han Solo. But then again, sometimes he seemed to have problems with Leia. But in the end it always worked out.

Obi-Wan moved the ice in his glass around. "You know who Cassie Watkins is right?"

Han nodded. "Heard about her. Likes to cause problems."

"Yeah tell me about it," Obi-Wan mumbled.

"Come on kid. Out with it. What happened?" Han asked.

"She kissed me out of the blue. A second later, I pushed her away and yelled at her. But then she started clawing at her throat. Then Hailey comes down the hall and she is Force choking her."

Han sighed and took another drink. "I take that back. You're screwed."

"But you said that she'll cool off." Ben remarked.

"Ben you know your sister. She's a Skywalker through and through. You know what happened to the galaxy when your grandfather got upset." Han said.

"I know I sure do." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah we all do." Anakin said.

* * *

Obi-Wan lay on the couch of the Skywalker apartment. Since he didn't have anywhere to stay, Ben suggested he stay at the apartment with him since his parents were on Yavin. Obi-Wan happily took it.

Giving up on trying to sleep, he reached out into the Force for Hailey. But instead of feeling her warm, loving presence he came up against a barrier. But it wasn't a barrier that Hailey created.

"The twins. They are keeping me away from her," he whispered.

"Perhaps they have a reason to keep you away from her." a strange voice said in the darkness.

Obi-Wan sat up and looked all around him. "Who is there?" he asked.

Slowly a ghostly figured appeared in the chair across from the couch. Obi-Wan's eyes went huge briefly as the figure came fully into view. He knew it had to be a Jedi spirit. He had heard of some Jedi spirits appearing here and there but one never appeared to him before!

Once the figure fully appeared, Obi-Wan knew exactly who it was. It was Anakin Skywalker – his former Padawan, well his clone's, as well as Hailey's grandfather.

"You seem a bit surprised to see me." Anakin Skywalker said.

"Just a little. Its just that…well you know the past and all." Obi-Wan said trying not to look at him.

Anakin chuckled briefly. "I know that this is weird. But I had to appear to you to tell you something about my granddaughter."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked scared.

"It's nothing bad. It's about why she is so upset right now."

That peeked Obi-Wan's interest. "Please do tell."

"Right now Hailey is scared of losing the one thing that she knows is truly stable in her life. And that is you. Yes she knows her family will always be there, but you are more."

"I know that. But she should know that I will never leave her."

"Yes she knows this. But right now something is going on in her mind. Something that I can't feel in the Force. I have no idea what it is. I'm sure she has told you about it."

"She has. We were supposed to meditate about it today. We've found if we meditate together, things are sometimes clearer."

"Even though you both share such a strong bond, she is still insecure. It comes from her childhood when she was kidnapped. And it just continued to grow when she got older and lost Hannah, then Jakob, and the Padmé and then almost lost her life. Just realize that if she is like this, to reassure her and not to pressure her about anything. And for everyone's sake, don't upset her. You saw what happened today."

"Yeah I know. I was certain she was going to kill Cassie."

"She just about was. But she pulled back for some reason."

"What should I do now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just reassure her. Find her tomorrow morning and simply talk to her. She'll be fine in the morning. The only reason she pushed you away this afternoon, was because she was trying to figure things out and that is her way of doing things."

"I sure do hope so." Obi-Wan said a bit unsure.

Anakin smiled softly as he began to fade back into the Force. "Trust me for once, Master."

* * *

"She's finally asleep," Jenka said standing behind Rai and Rachel. They were looking into Hailey's bedroom. It was late at night and after the day that Hailey had gone through, they were amazed that it took her this long to fall asleep.

Shortly after Hailey had caught Cassie kissing Obi-Wan and had told him not to come home that night, she ran into the twins. Well really they had felt it through their Master-Padawan bond and went looking for Hailey. Once they found her, they forced her to tell them what happened.

When Hailey had broken down in tears, the twins knew it was something bad. Once they had heard the story, they made a decision that tonight was girls night in. Hailey hesitantly agreed.

So they headed back to Hailey's apartment, when Jenka called to check on Hailey. She had heard from Ben that she and Obi-Wan had gotten into a fight of some kind. The twins quickly filled her in, while Hailey, began to cry again.

By the time, Jenka had gotten there, Hailey had been crying once again for about an hour about various things. Every little thing made Hailey cry, even if it had nothing to do with Obi-Wan. And no one could do anything to stop it. So they just let her cry.

Eventually Hailey ended up beginning to cough a lot. And like her crying, that couldn't be stopped for a while either. She was just an emotional wreck.

To spare Obi-Wan from feeling his wife's emotions, the twins put a Force barrier around Hailey so that he couldn't feel anything. It was the only thing that they could think of doing.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Hailey had finally fallen sleep on the couch in the living room. Using the Force, the twins gently levitated her from the living room to her bedroom. And that lead them to this point.

"I hope she's better in the morning." Rai said.

"Yeah me too. I've never seen her act like this. Even when her sister and grandma died." Rachel added.

"Well I better get home or my parents will be upset. They will think Ben kept me out all night. Do you think you two will be fine here tonight with her?" Jenka asked.

The twins both nodded yes.

"I'll call tomorrow to see how she is." Jenka said leaving.

* * *

Hailey's eyes quickly opened as she stumbled out of bed towards the 'fresher. She didn't know what had come over her. She never got sick.

She slumped down against the cool 'fresher floor. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her fast beating heart. A feeling of weakness came over her. What could be wrong with her?

"Hailey are you alright?" Rai asked from the other side of the 'fresher door.

"Yes," Hailey wearily said. "I'll be out in a second."

Rai turned away from the door.

When Hailey could tell that Rai was gone, she wrapped her arms around herself and curled up in a little ball on the floor. She dove into the Force to try to figure out what was wrong. Images quickly flooded to her. That was when it dawned on her. She needed to find Obi-Wan and find him fast.

* * *

Obi-Wan always knew that Hailey went into a meditation room first thing in the morning. So that's where he waited for her.

He looked down at his chrono. It was well past the time that Hailey was usually there. He stood up, ready to go off and look for her, when he heard his name being called out.

He turned his head and saw Hailey quickly running towards him.

Without hesitation, she ran right into his arms and embraced him tightly. He hugged her back. "I'm sorry about yesterday, Hailey. I promise you that I had no idea she was going to do that," he said beginning to apologize for everything.

"I know Obi-Wan." Hailey said cutting him off. "But there's something I need to tell you."

She paused and took a deep breath as she looked in his eyes. He could feel that she was nervous.

"What is it?" he gently asked, placing his hand lovingly against the side of her face.

"I think I'm pregnant."


	7. Seven

AN: My muse continues her roll……I have updated all my stories in two days! Wow! Well enjoy and review as usual!

Chapter Seven

"You're….we're….." Obi-Wan said stumbling over his words slightly.

Hailey smiled sweetly at him as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. She knew that this was a shock to them both, but everything was a blessing in her eyes. Well not everything, but a lot of things were. Having Jakob break up with her was, falling in love and marrying Obi-Wan was, and if she was indeed pregnant, then that was going to be a blessing as well.

Obi-Wan on the other hand was having mixed emotions about it all. He had no idea how to be a father! He had only found out that Qui-Gon was his father a little over a year ago. But then again he wasn't sure that he knew how to be a husband either. Still, being a husband and being a father were two totally different things.

To him, being a husband meant loving someone unconditionally, protecting him or her, and walking hand in hand with him or her through whatever life sent at them. Now as for being a father, he had to do that and so much more. And frankly it scared him to death.

But sensing how happy Hailey was, made his fears ease somewhat. He and Hailey may have only been married for four months, but they had talked about having children one day. Just not at the moment. But if it was meant to be, then he was fine with that. Especially since his wife thought that she would never be able to have children after what Lyanus did to her.

They stood there for a few more minutes, just holding each other. This was a moment that could possibly change their lives. After a while more and more people were moving around them.

"Come on let's go home and talk." Obi-Wan suggested. Hailey nodded yes with a smile on her face.

* * *

It had been almost a day since Hailey Kenobi had blown up at her and somehow strangled her, but that wasn't stopping Cassie. She needed Obi-Wan more then Hailey did. And she would make Obi-Wan know that. 

She was walking outside in the morning sun when she spotted him, walking away from the Jedi. _"Perfect,"_ she thought. "_His bitchy wife is no where around."_

She walked quickly to catch up with him. "Obi-Wan!" she called out with a smile.

The slender young man stopped and turned around. And the smile on her face quickly disappeared.

Curled tightly against Obi-Wan's body was Hailey.

"Oh I'm sorry," Cassie quickly said, trying to turn and walk away.

"Stop."

Cassie stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned back around. Standing directly behind her was Hailey Kenobi. She hoped that Hailey wasn't going to strangle her again.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you. And you don't like me. But until we leave fore Yavin 4, stay the hell away from me and my husband." Hailey said forcefully.

"And what if I don't?"

The next thing she knew was the feeling of Hailey's fist connecting with her eye socket. "I'll give you another black eye." Hailey said once again forcefully.

Cassie watched with one eye as Hailey and Obi-Wan walked away. The further the couple walked away, the more Cassie's heart began to break. She knew that she was never going to be happy again.

* * *

When they got back to their apartment, Obi-Wan still hadn't mentioned that he was in shock that Hailey had hit Cassie like that. But then again, he felt Cassie kind of deserved it. She was causing way too many problems. Also at the moment, he had more important things on his mind. 

"So why do you think that you are pregnant?" Obi-Wan asked as he and Caylee cuddled on the sofa in the living room.

"I feel that something isn't right with my body. Plus I've been having visions of a baby," she said smiling up at him.

He gazed deeply into his wife's eyes. Deep within them, was the sparkle that he loved to see and the sparkle that he fell in love with. He softly leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Hailey I have to tell you something."

She looked up at him confused. "What is it?" she softly asked.

"I'm sacred," he said looking away from her.

"Why?"

"Scared about being a father."

"Oh don't say that! I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father! And Obi-Wan I'm scared too."

When she told him that, a huge weight was lifted from his chest. He and Hailey were truly meant to be together. There was no doubt about that.

"You know Obi-Wan, I'm not 100 sure that I am pregnant. It's just the only thing that makes sense. We'll know more once Cilghal runs the test on me."

"I know love. But I do hope that you are," he said stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Me too."

* * *

"I heard you had another run in with Hailey Kenobi." Kalib said as he moved to stand next to his sister at the window of their quarters in the Jedi complex. 

"Leave me alone." Cassie said trying to fight back her tears.

"No Cassie I won't," Kalib said turning her to face him. "You have got to let go! Matt is gone and there isn't anything that any of us can do to get him back. I'm sorry but we have to focus on reuniting the crystal and defeating Inferno. We can't let our grief overtake us."

Tears began to stream down Cassie's cheeks as her older brother pulled her into a tight hug.

"I promise you, that you will be happy one day. But please don't ruin other people's happiness. Would that be what Matt would want?"

Cassie shook her head no into her brother's shirt. Kalib stood there and held his sister for a while longer until she had stopped crying.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, my Lord?" Adrella said kneeling in the darkness. 

"Yes Lady Adrella." A deep voice said from within the shadows. "Tell me about these Jedi Knights…"

Adrella smiled evilly as she began to tell Inferno everything about the Jedi and the sith.

* * *

_Hailey slowly walked through the fog. She had been here before, but Obi-Wan was with her. This time she was alone. _

"_You mustn't fight against me anymore…" a soft voice said approaching her._

_Out of the shadows a young woman approached her. But it wasn't the same young woman who Hailey had met before. This was someone new. She was taller then Hailey, with short brown hair and brown eyes._

"_Who are you?"_

"_All in good time my dear. It is almost time for your mission."_

"_My mission?"_

_The young woman smiled and nodded yes. "But don't worry about your unborn child. You aren't far enough along for anything to go wrong. Plus Sirius always guards over you."_

_Hailey was still confused. But she didn't say it._

"_Don't worry, everything will make sense in time. Just please let me aid you…"_

Hailey slowly opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. Obi-Wan was snuggled close to her, with his hands gently places against her abdomen. She smiled gently. She knew he was worried when she first told him; she had clearly felt it. Then the more they talked about her possibly being pregnant the more she could feel that he was getting used to the idea, as she too was getting used to the idea.

And now she had it confirmed by whoever that young woman was. She didn't doubt what the young woman said.

But a few things didn't make sense. Why did she have to let this young woman help her? And who was she anyways?


	8. Eight

AN: I Hope everyone likes this chapter. I'm so tired I'm going to bed.

Chapter Eight:

Obi-Wan lay on his side, watching Hailey sleep in the early morning hours. She was absolutely beautiful in his eyes, both inside and out. Sure she may have her moments, like the past few days. But those were few and far between. Yet even those moments, only showed him that there was so much more to the personality of his wife.

Still calling Hailey his wife, felt odd to him. Even though they had been married for four months, that didn't erase all that he had been taught in the past. But none of that mattered to him anymore. He was in a different time now. And he was in love and still falling in love. Everyday he fell more and more in love with Hailey, as she did with him. And now hopefully, there would be another addition to their lives for them to love.

After sleeping on the idea of Hailey being pregnant, he felt better about it. In all actuality, he was now excited about the thought. He was still in awe at the possibility of him and Hailey creating something from their love. He knew that was how it worked, but he was still in shock. He was possibly going to be a father!

He watched as Hailey mumbled in her sleep softly then curled up against him. No matter where he lay on the bed, she always managed to find him and cuddle against him just before waking up. He gently wrapped his arm around her, leaned over and softly kissed her cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart," he whispered into her ear.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek as she wrapped her slender arms around him, just as he had done to her. They lay there happy and content for a few minutes.

That was until Hailey's body tensed up as she scrambled out from underneath Obi-Wan and ran to the 'fresher, shutting the door behind her. Obi-Wan lay there confused for a second then slowly got up and went to check on her.

"Hailey are you alright?" he gently asked standing on the other side of the door.

"Un hun," she wearily said opening the door.

Obi-Wan pulled her into his arms and held her.

"It's morning sickness, that's all. But its too early for that," she softly said laying in his arms.

"It's alright. You'll be fine soon enough," he said kissing her forehead gently.

"I love you Obi-Wan. More then you will ever know," she gently said, still resting in his arms.

"Same here Hailey," he said, holding her close to him.

He knew that there was something lurking in the Force. Something he couldn't touch or place. And he knew Hailey felt it too. They talked about it last night when they were also discussing the possibility of her being pregnant.

It felt as if the tide of the galaxy was changing.

* * *

"Ah Lord Lyanus. Please come in." 

Lyanus slowly walked into Inferno's chambers. He had never met the being, or did he care to. All he had heard was that he was demonic looking and very set in his ways. Lyanus had witnessed that several of the Nity'z warriors that came with Inferno, enter these chambers but never come out.

He stood their motionless, as the large chair in front of him slowly turned around. Trying not to gasp, he really couldn't help it.

Inferno was a demonic looking creature with light blue skin and bright red eyes. Also he looked to be very tall and strong, and he had to be over two meters tall. But most of all Lyanus noticed that his front teeth weren't like human teeth but more like fangs. And from what he had heard, Inferno also had wings. But as far as Lyanus could tell, he didn't.

"Tell me about the military forces of this galaxy." Inferno said in a deep booming voice.

"Whatttt do you want to know?" Lyanus asked, stumbling over his words somewhat.

"Everything."

Lyanus slowly thought for a second. Then he began to tell Inferno about all the Mon Calmarian Cruisers, X-Wing squadrons, and all the troops. Inferno sat by and intently listened.

When he was done, Lyanus nervously stood in front of Inferno waiting for what was to come next.

"Come," Inferno said standing up and sweeping out of the room. Lyanus followed quickly behind him.

"_The rumors were true! He does have wings. What kind of being is this?"_ Lyanus thought as he spotted a pair of wings folded behind Inferno's back.

They quickly made their way up to the bridge of the lead ship where Adrella, Denka and Sasha all were obviously waiting for them. Inferno took a position on the bridge, pressed a button on the main control panel that sent a message out to all the ships that were part of the massive invasion fleet.

"The invasion will begin immediately!" Inferno boomed.

Across all the ships, cheers went up. And one the main ship, a sly smile spread across Lyanus' lips. While Inferno and company maybe after this Bellatrix, but the only thing he wanted was for the Kenobis to suffer.

* * *

Hailey made her way through the Jedi Complex. She was on a mission – a mission to find Kalib Watkins. She wanted to find out if Cassie's brother knew why she was a vindictive bitch. 

"Kalib wait up! I need to talk to you!" she yelled at him as she spotted him down the hall.

He stopped and waited for her to catch up with him. "Let me guess, you want to know why Cassie is the way she is," he said beginning to walk again.

"Yes."

Kalib sighed, "Yes my sister can be a bitch. But that's not how she is all the time. Most of the time she is very caring."

"I've never seen that."

"No one has. Not since Matt was killed."

"Who is Matt?"

"Her fiancée. He was killed a little over a year and a half ago."

Hailey didn't say anything. Now things were slowly starting to make sense. Perhaps Obi-Wan reminded Cassie of her fiancée. Hailey knew that if she ever lost Obi-Wan and then met someone that was so much like him, that she may do the same thing. She was just about to say something when her com beeped.

"Yes?" she said, answering it.

"Hailey you have to get down here now! We're in the communications center!" Rachel's voice yelled.

She was taken back a little but her Padawan yelling at her. She figured something had to be extremely wrong, since Rachel shouldn't be in the communications center. She and Rai were supposed to be having lessons with Obi-Wan in sparring at the moment.

"I'll be right there," she calmly said ending the call.

She turned to look at Kalib. "Sorry I gotta go."

She turned and ran towards the communications center.

* * *

"Various systems along the Outer Rim have been attacked. And some planets have even fallen to the invasion forces. We think Yavin 4 is going to be attacked as well as Courscant," the image of Wedge Antilles said. 

The holos of Luke, Jacen and Jag all nodded in agreement. But that wasn't how Ben, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Hailey were feeling, as well as the few Jedi Masters that were still on Courscant. Ben and Anakin had no idea what to think, nor did Obi-Wan. But Hailey on the other hand, was petrified. And it was about to get worse.

"How did they get so many ships in under our noses?" Anakin asked.

"We don't know," Wedge said.

"The hibridium that was taken. That has to be it!" Hailey said.

Everyone's eyes turned and looked at her. "It's the only possible things that explains this all." Luke said, agreeing with his daughter.

"We need to be ready for anything." Wedge said.

"Hailey are you ready to assume the Jaina's position as leader of Squadron X?" Jag asked.

Obi-Wan turned to look at his wife in shock for a brief second. He had no idea that she was a leader of a fighter squadron. But they would discuss this later.

Hailey took a deep breath. "I guess I have to."


	9. Nine

_AN: Ok the next few chapters of this story may not be the best, so I am apologizing now for it. I've never written battle scenes before. So please bare with me and support me! Oh and please if you haven't read 'Another Hope', it's the newest baby of mine. Enjoy!_

Chapter Nine:

Courscant was in utter disarray. There hadn't been a possible attack on the planet in so long. While most of the citizens stayed put, knowing full well that the armed forces as well as some of the Jedi would fight and protect them, most of the Senators fled back to their home worlds to make sure that everything was in order.

But one young woman wasn't going anywhere.

"Ben you can't make me go with my parents!" Jenka yelled at him.

"You have to! I can't let you get hurt in this fight." Ben said pleading with his girlfriend.

She stood there giving him a stern look. He sighed. He should know better then to mess with a daughter of a New Republic Senator.

"Besides, my parents already left," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Then what are you going to do? Everyone you know has to take part in the defense of Courscant."

"As will I."

Ben looked at his girlfriend, oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Squadron X." Jenka said with a smile on her face.

"Over my dead body!"

"Take it up with your sister." Jenka said as she turned and walked towards the area where Squadron X was meeting. Ben ran to catch up with her, as he too, was flying with Squadron X.

* * *

"I'm not letting you fly." 

Hailey turned her head to look at Obi-Wan. "I have no choice. I have to fly. We're already short on pilots as is. I have to have Jenka and the twins fly as well. Do you think I want to have them in battle? The twins aren't even sixteen yet and they have to fly."

"Then why are you letting them?"

"They know how to fly an X-wing about as well as Ben and Anakin do. They were the ones that taught Rai and Rachel," Hailey said looking back down at the read outs she was going over.

"Fine. I'm flying as well."

"You were going to have to anyways. You're my co-pilot."

"How can you have a co-pilot in an X-wing?"

Hailey laughed slighty. "I'm flying the _Star Runner_. I'm making damn well sure that Cassie and company have nothing to do with this invasion."

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. "Do you trust anyone?" he asked, pulling her away from her papers. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I trust very few people," she said as she lay against his chest.

As Obi-Wan held his wife, he could feel her nervousness through their bond. He too was worried. Worried about what the future held for everyone.

* * *

"Where are the crystal pieces?" Trey asked. 

Cassie touched her chest gently. Hanging around her neck was a small pouch that contained seven crystal pieces waiting to be completely reunited.

"Good." Kalib said.

"Do you think father will get here in time to help?" Cassie asked.

Kalib sighed. "I doubt it. Inferno is moving too fast this time. And we still haven't found the sleeper."

"Yes we have," Cassie said confidently. "And I don't like it one bit."

* * *

Luke Skywalker sat lost in meditation. Here he was on Yavin 4, while his children were laying in wait for an attack on Courscant. Leia, Han, Jaina and her newborn twins had left Courscant right before any news of the Outer Rim attacks had been reported. 

They were supposed to meet with Jag on Corellia, but that wasn't happening. Instead they were coming to Yavin, while Jag and the Rouge Squadron headed to Courscant to aid in the defense there. But Luke doubted that he could make it there in time.

Meanwhile, the planets that had already fallen were left alone, while defenses around the other planets increased. This had been Wedge's decision. But Luke for once wasn't sure if his long time friend had made the right decision. Something wasn't right about how these invaders were attacking. And he couldn't figure out what it was.

But hopefully his children would. And they would return safely to him.

* * *

As each of the X-Wings checked in, Hailey took a deep breath. She had never led a battle before. Nor had any of the other pilots that were flying with her. Since there had ended up being more pilots then they had originally thought, Hailey decided to split up the squadron. 

Seven ships to each half. Ben was the leader of the second wing. Flying with her was Jenka, Anakin, Rai, Rachel and two other Jedi Padawans.

Next to her, Obi-Wan gently squeezed her shoulder.

"_It's going to be all right,"_ he said through their bond.

She turned and smiled at him right before she took off. This was going to be something no one would ever forget.

* * *

Hailey knew that this entire invasion had something to do with her. But what she had no idea. She really wished that she did. Maybe then she could stop all of this by possibly sacrificing herself for the greater good. 

But she knows there are people that won't allow her to do that. Her parents wouldn't nor would her brother. Her aunt and uncle as well as her cousins wouldn't. Nor would any of her friends or even her two Padawans. But most of all her husband wouldn't let her.

She knew that no matter where she went or what she did, her husband would be by her side. They had become two beings with one soul. Perhaps that was why he had been frozen in carbonite. But whatever reason for that, no one would ever know.

Yet that was all in the past. This was now. And now was the time for sacrifices. She hoped that it didn't come down to that.

* * *

_AN #2: I've been meaning to add this for a while, but I keep forgetting. Obi-wan looks alot like how he did in 'TPM' but without the padawan braid and all. If you want a better mental image look at some of the pictures for Ewan's upcoming movie, 'The Island'. That's how I picture him. Enjoy!_


	10. Ten

AN: Ok I have a question for everyone….its been suggested to me that Hailey and Obi-Wan make the prefect couple. If you agree, please tell me why in a review. I'm just curious to see what everyone thinks. Enjoy! Oh and to the person who was wondering where Qui-Gon is..he is on Yavin with Luke and Mara.

Chapter 10:

Hailey couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were at least 5 destroyer-like starships that were surrounding Courscant. And along with the ships, were smaller fighters. Hundreds of them. Against fourteen X-wings.

She didn't like these odds. But then again, her father had destroyed the first Death Star. And her uncle had always beaten the odds. So why couldn't she as well?

Next to her, Obi-Wan could feel her tension. He would give anything to relieve all of it, but he knew that he couldn't. What was going on was big and they were both going to be needed in it.

As the battle began, Hailey made it perfectly clear to the twins that they were to stay close to the _Star Runner_. But that order was short lived when the enemy began to attack them. Then it was everyone for themselves.

That was when Obi-Wan realized that he hated flying. He always had and always would. And after flying with Hailey, he especially hated it.

'_They weren't kidding when they told me she's a risk taker like her grandfather,' _Obi-Wan thought to himself as Hailey sent the _Star Runner _into a spin, while firing at incoming enemy ships.

"Hailey! Be careful!" Obi-Wan yelled at her.

"Fine! You fly then!" she yelled back as she jerked her ship back around and laid down a row of fire towards the incoming ships. They had been fighting for a good twenty minutes and none of the enemy ships had been destroyed. But the good thing was that none of the X-wings had been destroyed either.

Through the dog fighting, Hailey had caught a glimpse of what the pilots of the enemy ships' looked like. And how they looked made her sick to her stomach.

"Damn! What are these things!" Hailey yelled.

"Hailey! These pilots look like what Ben and I ran into on Dantooine." Anakin's voice crackled over the comm links between the X-wings.

Cassie, Trey and Kalib all looked back and forth between them as they sat behind Obi-Wan and Hailey, watching the ensuing battle. The look on Cassie's face told her brother that he better speak up and help them.

"Aim for the upper right fixture on their ships. That's their shield. Once that is gone, their ships can be destroyed easily." Kalib said.

Hailey and Obi-Wan exchanged glances. "_Try it. What do we have to loose?" _Obi-Wan said through their Force bond.

She winked at him, before turning the _Star Runner _towards the nearest enemy ship and did exactly what Kalib had said. And sure enough it worked.

"Squadron X! Listen up! This is how you destroy those ships…"

* * *

Inferno stood over looking the ensuring battle from his flagship. He couldn't help but smile at the way things were going. Soon, the ragtag force that was pitifully attempting to defend this planet would be destroyed. Then he would go planet side and find the eleventh piece of the Bellatrix Crystal. Then he would posse four of the pieces. Still that wasn't enough to bring him back to full power. He needed them all. 

That was when he felt their presence. The triad was there. And along with them was the sleeper.

Yet this sleeper felt strange to him. Not like the other ones. No this sleeper was stronger. This sleeper was the spirit of Princess Natasha.

An even bigger grin spread across Inferno's face. Now he could seek revenge on his cousin. It was her fault for making him who he was. Natasha's birth had caused him to loose the crown of Dwyn that should rightfully be his! And because of that he sold his soul to the Lord of the Netherworld, Achinêê, for the ability to have power. That turned him into this demon.

But this demon was a strong demon. Now was the time for his reign. His reign over two galaxies.

* * *

The control panel of the _Star Runner _began to frantically buzz. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry. Someone's dropping out of hyperspace. That's all," Hailey coolly said as she jerked the _Star Runner_ hard to the right to avoid debris that was coming towards them from a destroyed ship.

So far Squadron X had taken out quite of the enemy ships and had lost two of their own. Two young male Jedi Padawans, twin brothers. Their names were Alex and Andrew Jekot. Hailey didn't like that they had been killed but she had told them both that they were going to be flying into danger. And they had willingly agreed to fly.

"Who is dropping out of hyperspace?" Obi-Wan asked forcefully.

"I don't know! I'm too busy to concentrate on that!" Hailey screamed at him, as she fired upon another ship. "You figure it out!"

Before Obi-Wan could figure it out, Cassie yelled out something. "Look!" she said pointing to the right.

Not too far from them, two Mon Calmarian cruisers and three dreadnaughts were dropping out of hyperspace. Quickly X-wings began spilling out from their hanger bays.

"Sorry we're late," Jag's voice crackled over the comm link, as he flew parallel to the _Star Runner_. "But we caught a ride."

Hailey sighed deeply. "Jag that is perfectly fine."

Now the table had turned on these invaders.

* * *

Inferno wasn't happy. The battle he thought he was winning had reversed the other way! This was going to be harder then he though. 

"Prepare a shuttle! I'm going planet side. I need that crystal!" he demanded to an officer.

The officer quickly nodded and ran off.

"Captain! After we leave on the shuttle, I want you to leave this system. We will meet back with you at the rendezvous location." Inferno demanded as he continued to bark orders.

"Yes sir,"

"Sasha! Let's go. Lady Adrella and Lord Lyanus, you are coming as well."

The group made their way to the shuttle bay. Lyanus knew that he was going to have a chance to face Obi-Wan Kenobi soon.

* * *

Hailey landed the _Star Runner_ in the hanger bay of the _Peregrine, _Garm Bel Iblis' flagship, and sighed in relief. They had managed the drive the invading forces away from Courscant and into a retreat. But they couldn't intercept their hyperspace coordinates. 

But then something else was bugging her. She couldn't figure it out just yet.

The group disembarked the _Star Runner_ where Jag, Ben, Anakin and the twins were waiting for them.

"So what now?" Jag asked.

"Let's head to Yavin. I have a feeling they are going to go there next." Ben suggested.

Everyone agreed that it was a good idea. That was with the exception of Cassie, Trey and Kalib. What they were searching for was still on Courscant. And the needed to find it and fast.

"Can we fly the X-wings to Yavin?" Rai asked.

"Sure," Hailey said as the group split up to head to Yavin, after their ships had been refueled.

* * *

As the ships all headed into hyperspace, Hailey hesitated for a moment. A vision had come to her. A vision of a green crystal. A green crystal that she knew! Her aunt's necklace! 

"_It's time for your mission. Don't fight me any longer…"_ a voice whispered to her.

Hailey closed her eyes and nodded inwardly to herself.

She quickly turned the _Star Runner _around and headed back to Courscant.

"What are you doing Hailey?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not really sure. But something's not right. I can feel it."


	11. Eleven

AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. Summer school's been a pain this time then it was the first session back in June. Plus Kappie went MIA for a few days. But here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter 11:

"_Hailey what are we doing here?"_ Obi-Wan worriedly asked through their Force bond.

"_I'm not sure. But things are beginning to make sense,"_ she said as she landed the _Star Runner_ in one of the many hanger bays in the city.

"_At least someone is having things make sense._"

That was when Obi-Wan felt something strange. Very strange. It felt as if there was another being intertwined with Hailey.

"_Don't worry Obi-Wan. It's just time for Hailey's mission,"_ another female voice gently said through the bond that he and Hailey shared.

"_Who are you?" _he asked. It was surprising because it seemed as if Hailey had disappeared completely. And all that was left was him and this other young woman.

"_I am the spirit of Princess Natasha. I know that this is all confusing, but I promise that everything will be alright."_

Obi-Wan knew that this young woman had haunted Hailey's dreams for some long. And perhaps, Hailey's odd dreams would end. Or at least he hoped so.

* * *

Concealed by a dark cloak, inferno slowly made his way through the crowded streets of Courscant towards the location of a piece of the crystal. Adrella and Sasha led the way, while Lyanus brought of the rear.

Inferno was certain that the sleeper had been awoken. And he couldn't wait to meet her. She would have so much to atone for.

While inferno was hung up on killing the sleeper, Lyanus was still set on making Obi-Wan Kenobi suffer. If this sleeper was as stronger as inferno had made her out to be, then there was no was that it couldn't be Hailey Kenobi.

And if it was Hailey Kenobi, then he needed to make sure that he was the one to kill her instead of Inferno.

* * *

Obi-Wan had never seen Hailey in such a rush like she was. But he couldn't blame her. He could feel her panic clearly through the Force.

And he also wondered why Cassie, Kalib or Trey hadn't said anything or even question why Hailey was acting in such a way.

"_She is the sleeper. I can feel it. She's finally accepted it,"_ Cassie thought to herself as the group entered a turbo lift in the apartment complex where Han and Leia lived.

"_Obi-Wan when we get to the floor, we need to move fast. Something's about to happen. I can feel Adrella and Lyanus near by." _Hailey said through the Force. The entire time she kept a straight face as not to arose suspicion.

"_Force enhanced run?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Just make sure that you don't get hurt Hailey."_

"_I won't Obi-Wan. Plus this Natasha person is supposedly protecting me."_

"_I know, but still. I'm going to worry about you and the baby."_

Obi-Wan saw a small smile form on his wife's lips as the turbo lift stopped. And as soon as the doors opened, Hailey and Obi-Wan took off in a blur down a seemingly empty hall, leaving Cassie, Kalib and Trey trying to keep up with them.

"_She knows that he is here…"_

Within in no time, Hailey and Obi-Wan were inside Han and Leia's apartment. Good thing Leia had told her niece the access code in case of emergencies.

"Ok now what are you looking for Hailey?"

"The necklace I wore at our wedding." Hailey said heading towards her aunt and uncle's bedroom.

Before she could take another step, Cassie, Kalib, and Trey entered the apartment. "Hailey find the necklace quickly!" Cassie said forcefully.

Taken back a little, Hailey paused for a second before she felt another sense of urgency. Adrella and Lyanus were getting closer.

"Hailey go! We'll wait here!" Cassie yelled again.

Hailey and Obi-Wan headed into the bedroom and Hailey was immediately drawn to a certain drawer in her aunt's wardrobe. Inside of it was the simple green crystal necklace.

As she held it in her hand, Hailey felt the same rush of energy that she had felt when she first wore the necklace at her wedding. She was quickly knocked out of her trance like state by a loud crash coming from the living room.

"_He's here. You can't let him get the crystal,"_ the female voice whispered to Hailey.

"_Whose here?"_

"_Inferno."_

Hailey had no idea who Inferno was, but if Natasha was acting like this as well as Cassie acting strangely, then something must be up. She slipped the necklace into her pocket, as she and Obi-Wan quietly made their way down the hallway with their lightsabers powered on.

The scene they came upon was shocking. Adrella and Lyanus were there, as well as a hideous looking creature and another woman. And laying spread out on the floor, were Cassie, Trey and Kalib.

"_Ok let's just get out of here Hailey." _Obi-Wan pleaded with his wife somewhat. He knew that pleading wasn't going to help. She was too much like her grandfather.

"_No. I'll take the ugly guy and you take the other three."_

"_Hailey…"_

Too late.

The ugly creature had quickly moved and had a hold of Hailey by the neck. "Now look what I found. Could it be the sleeper who finally decided to wake up?" the creature said in a deep voice.

Hailey struggled against his grasp around her neck, but she couldn't get free. Obi-Wan watched in horror as she was being strangled. He tried to run and attack the creature but was thrown back before he could even get close to them.

"Now why don't you hand over the crystal and we'll be on our way," the creature said.

Hailey shook her head no as she some how managed to manipulated the Force to cause a Force push that caused the creature to drop her and stumble backwards. He landed with a loud crash against the wall and also put a dent into it. Adrella, Lyanus and the other woman all ran towards her.

Hailey quickly used the Force to send her lightsaber flying towards her as she blocked blows from Adrella and Lyanus then knocked the other woman to the ground. She took a deep breath as she watched the ugly creature slowly get back to his feet.

He stood up and charged at her, but Hailey quickly leapt up and seemingly over him. He crashed through the window and over the ledge.

But that wasn't all that he took with him. When Hailey had leapt over him, he caught hold of the bottom part of her pant's leg. And Hailey too, went right over the ledge.

* * *

Obi-Wan had just been coming around when he saw Hailey fall. "Hailey!" he cried out running towards her falling figure. He wanted to jump after her, but something held him back.

"AKIN GO!" A voice cried out.

A wave of green energy swept over the room, as the familiar green falcon appeared out of nowhere and dove after Hailey.


	12. Twelve

AN:  For the next two weeks I have no Spanish! Woo hoo! So that means more writing time! Enjoy!

Chapter 12:

Obi-Wan struggled against Kalib and Trey, as they held him back from jumping over the ledge after Hailey.

"Let go of me!" he yelled.

"No! We can't! Akin will save her." Kalib said

"Akin is the only one who is strong enough to save her, Obi-Wan. Trust us for once," Cassie said moving in front of them.

Obi-Wan did a double take when he saw her. He could have sworn she was wearing a pair of pants and a tunic when they were on the _Star Runner_. But now she was wearing a form fitting emerald green dress that flowed with her body perfectly.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

"In a while," Cassie said turning and facing the edge of the broken window. She closed her eyes and held out her hand. Obi-Wan watched in amazement as the same wave of green energy that swept over the room when the falcon appeared, formed around Cassie then headed downwards from her and towards Hailey.

* * *

Hailey struggled weakly against the creature as he held onto her. They kept falling past floor after floor. They were halfway to the ground, when she felt herself being lifted up. She looked up and saw that the creature had a set of wings. He was flying away with her in his grasp. 

A tear slowly slipped down her cheek as she realized that this was the end for her. Slowly she let darkness surround her.

Yet as the last bit of light faded from her view a surge of green light burst through. She opened her eyes and vaguely made out a beautiful green bird quickly sweeping down towards her.

In her mind's eye, she saw a young woman holding her hand out to her. Hailey reached out for this woman and took a hold of her grasp. That was when warmth surrounded her. That was all she could remember…

* * *

Inferno saw the green falcon when it was too late. He took a direct hit in the abdomen from Akin. And when he hit Inferno, Akin somehow had managed to take a hold of Hailey into his protective embrace.

Once Akin had a grasp of Hailey from Inferno, he disappeared from sight along with Hailey and the crystal. "Damn bird!" Inferno yelled, as he flew back up to the apartment that he had fallen from. "That means that the princess and Sirius are one…"

* * *

Lyanus, Adrella and Sasha were all beginning to come around from the hits that Hailey had given them. When Sasha saw Cassie wearing a green dress, she screamed.

"It's true! The Legend is true!" she yelled.

Obi-Wan, Cassie, Trey and Kalib turned to look at them all.

'_What Legend'?_ Obi-Wan thought to himself.

Before he could ask, Cassie spoke up. "The Legend is indeed true."

And with a wave of her arm, they all disappeared.

Sasha just sat there, wide mouth for a few seconds.

"What Legend?" Lyanus asked. There was a loud crash at the broken window, as Inferno entered the room.

"The Legend of the Demetra Triad." Inferno said. "And Sirius and the Princess are one. We have to find that last piece of the crystal now!"

* * *

"She what?" Luke asked confused.

"She never made the jump with us. I have no idea where she, Obi-Wan and the mysterious trio are." Ben explained to his father. The group from Courscant had just arrived on Yavin 4. Luke and Qui-Gon had greeted everyone.

Luke wearily ran his fingers through his hair. What could have possessed his daughter to do something so stupid? No one knew if the group that had attacked Courscant would attack again. That was why they were all regrouping on Yavin 4. It may not be the closest place to Courscant. But it was one of the safest at the moment.

"At least Obi-Wan is with her. And we all know that he would never let anything happen to her. He would die first then to see her injured," Qui-Gon said.

Ben and Luke nodded in agreement.

* * *

Obi-Wan had no idea how they had gone from Han and Leia's apartment and to being back on the _Star Runner_. But he didn't care, since he would know everything soon enough. He just wanted to know where Hailey was.

"Did you get her in time?" Cassie asked.

Obi-Wan turned around to see who Cassie was talking to. That was when his mouth dropped opened. The same young woman that had been standing over Hailey as she lay on Lyanus' bed almost a year before that was now standing in front of him. She had told him that they would meet again. And sure enough, she was right.

"Yes. She is unconscious at the moment," the young woman said.

"Where is she?" Obi-Wan hastily asked. He had to know that she was really alright.

The young woman pointed back to one of the cabins. Obi-Wan quickly mad his was back to Hailey.

Once he had disappeared from view, the young woman turned to Cassie. "Hurry princess. He is already plotting his next move for the final piece."

"Thank you Sirius." Cassie said bowing slightly.

Sirius nodded in response and disappeared. When that happened the green dress Cassie had been wearing vanished as well and she was once again in her normal clothes.

"Is Hailey going to be alright?" Kalib asked. "We need her to lead us to the last piece."

"She'll be fine. She's just in a little shock right now." Cassie answered.

* * *

Obi-Wan gently ran his hand along his wife's forehead. She was lying on a cot, seemingly looking like she was sleeping but in all reality she was unconscious. He smiled gently at her then leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

Slowly her eyes fluttered opened. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

"I never thought that I would see you again," she said struggling to sit up.

Obi-Wan helped her sit up and then sat next to her in the bed. She leaned up against her husband and took in a deep breath. Suddenly she began coughing violently.

"Hailey are you alright?"

But she couldn't answer. She just kept on coughing. She leaned forward with her head facing the ground. Obi-Wan gently ran his hand along her back to comfort her.

After a few more minutes, Hailey stopped coughing. "I don't know what came over me," she said hoarsely.

"It ok. You've been through enough today." Obi-Wan said pulling her close to him. She lay her head against his shoulder again.

"I love you Obi-Wan."

"I love you too Hailey."

They sat there for a few more minutes. The entire time, Obi-Wan thanked the Force over and over again for bringing Hailey back to him.

"Come one," he eventually said. "We need to get to Yavin 4 before your father worries too much."

Hailey laughed as Obi-Wan helped her stand up. "My father worry? It's more like panicking."

AN #2: I know that I left a lot of things unexplained, such as the legend that was mentioned. But trust me, all that will be answered soon enough.


	13. Thirteen

AN: OK my new medicine has messed up my sleep schedule. So it lets me write more! So enjoy and please review!

Chapter 13:

Luke waited in anticipation as the _Star Runner_ gently landed on Yavin 4. It had been two days since Ben, Anakin and the others had arrived. And the entire time that Hailey, Obi-Wan and this mysterious trio had been missing, Luke had been worried sick. Hailey had never done anything likes this before. And that was why he was worried.

But when he saw his daughter's smiling face disembark from her ship, he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Hi daddy," she said gently kissing his cheek. Then they shared a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked still worried. Something about the way Hailey was acting just didn't seem right to him.

"_No. But go along with me for now. Obi-Wan and I need to meet with you and the council immediately."_ Hailey answered through the Force.

That was when Luke understood. This mysterious trio must have had something to do with what happened on Courscant.

"Oh daddy, this is Kalib and Cassie Watkins. They are brother and sister. Then this is their cousin, Trey Cesta," Hailey said making introductions once everyone was off the _Star Runner_. Luke greeted the trio and acknowledge Obi-Wan as he came up behind Hailey. Luke also sensed Obi-Wan's uneasiness, just like his daughter's.

"I'll show our visitors around. Why don't you two go find Ben and Anakin." Luke said to Hailey and Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir," Hailey said as she and Obi-Wan turned and departed from the group.

* * *

Inferno sat in a meditative state aboard the transport that was taking him; Sasha, Lyanus and Adrella back to his fleet. He needed to find that last piece before the triad did. He needed that last piece to survive. 

His strength from the fight with the sleeper as well as the emerald falcon, Akin, had left him very weak. It was going to take days for him to regain his strength to fight against the triad, the sleeper and Akin again.

He needed that last piece now.

But finding it wasn't going to be easy. This galaxy was far larger then the Demetra Galaxy. And it was going to take sometime to locate the last piece.

* * *

After their conversation with Ben and Anakin, Hailey and Obi-Wan spent the majority of the day alone. That was with the exception of meeting with Rai and Rachel, both of whom were really upset with Hailey.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you stay with us, but I couldn't let anyone who didn't need to be in danger actually be in danger." Hailey explained.

Rai and Rachel accepted that, but Gishi didn't. She stood on Rai's shoulder and squeaked loudly at Hailey. It was as if the tiny foxsquirrel was lecturing her master. Everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry Gishi. I'll make sure you stay with me now." Hailey said making amends with Gishi.

She patted her shoulder lightly and Gishi jumped over to it. She snuggled close to Hailey's neck as she and Obi-Wan walked away from the twins, who needed to get back to their studies. They were due to begin their Jedi Trials soon.

"Are you going to have Cilghal run those tests today?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked towards their favorite spot to sit at up high on the temple. He and Hailey were fairly certain that they were going to have a baby, but the fact that they would know for sure was exciting.

"Probably."

"How about we go now."

"Excited are we?" she asked smiling up at Obi-Wan.

"A little," he said returning her smile.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"Do you have any idea where the last piece is?" Kalib asked.

Cassie shook her head no. "it's not up to me. Hailey is the one who will locate it."

"Do you think she'll be willing to help?" Trey asked, adding to Cassie's stress.

"I damn well hope so," she snapped at him.

Trey and Kalib looked at each other in shock. Something was bugging her.

"What is it Cassie?" Kalib asked, gently touching his sister's shoulder.

"This meeting we have tomorrow with the Jedi Council. We're going to have to come clean about everything. And who knows how they will take it. That is what is bugging me."

Trey and Kalib both silently agreed. When Master Skywalker informed them at dinner that the next day they were to meet with the Jedi Council, Cassie's demeanor had changed. She was worried. Worried about how explain who they really were and where they came from.

* * *

Hailey sat up in bed and couldn't stop coughing. She knew that something was wrong with her, but she didn't know what.

Earlier in the day, she had Cilghal run the tests on her, but asked that she be the only one who saw the results. Cilghal hesitantly agreed and promised not to tell anyone about the tests Hailey had run on her.

But the biggest shock came when Hailey got her results back. Her results told her something else besides indeed being pregnant. Some of her nutrient levels were off. And not off by a small amount. No, they were off by a huge amount and she had no idea why. And she knew that she wasn't going to tell Obi-Wan this little fact. She didn't need him worrying about her and the baby more then she already was.

After a few more minutes of coughing, Hailey slowly got out of bed and quietly left the room. She didn't want to wake Obi-Wan up.

She made her way down to the med lab and fumbled through a cabinet. There she found what she was looking for – an injector and a vial full of nutrients. The nutrients that she was lacking at the moment. And they were nutrients that both she and the baby needed.

Hailey waited until she had a break in her coughing then she pushed part of her nightclothes to the side and placed the injector against her hip. She quickly pressed the button and injected herself with the contents to the vial.

She stood there for a moment and waited to see if she would start coughing again. And she didn't. So she discarded the vial and injector then headed back to bed.

She quietly slipped back into bed next to Obi-Wan and cuddled close to her husband. Out of instinct, Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He nestled his face in her soft hair.

Hailey loved the feeling of being held close by Obi-Wan. She felt safe and secure. As she fell asleep, she prayed to the Force that whatever was wrong with her would soon go away and that she and Obi-Wan could have a family together.

* * *

"Tell us what happened when you went back to Courscant." Luke said.

Hailey and Obi-Wan stood before the Jedi Council the next morning. They were going to meet with the council first and tell them what had happened from their point of view. Then Hailey and Obi-Wan would participate in the questioning of the mysterious trio.

Hailey took a deep breath and told the story of the crystal, her strange dreams as far back as when she was attacked by Lyanus, then the fight with the hideous creature and being rescued by what she thought was a bird, but wasn't sure because she passed out.

"Is there anymore?" Cilghal asked.

Hailey nodded. "There is this supposed legend from what Obi-Wan has told me. And this crystal seems to be part of it," she said taking the crystal necklace out of her pocket. She held it up for everyone to see. "And I seem to be apart of it as well."

"What do you mean as well?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure. All I know is that there is some sort of spirit that is intwined with my own. Her name is Natasha and she is some sort of princess. That is all I know."

All the members of the council looked at each other with odd expressions all across their faces. Mara and Luke sat there in confusion, while Qui-Gon seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"I've heard about a legend of a crystal before. But it was so long ago," Qui-Gon said. "Yet I don't remember most of it."

"Hmm." Luke said thinking aloud. "Let's talk to the mysterious trio now and see if we can get this entire ordeal situated. I have a feeling it's going to get worse before it gets better."

* * *

AN #2: I had intended on this chapter being longer, but then it would have been too long to go into much detail. So I decided to cut it in half. So enjoy! 


	14. Fourteen

AN:I know, I know this is wayyyy late. But I am sorry. Kappie flew away for a few weeks. I think when Katrina blew through Tennessee, she packed up and went to Australia to visit LVB and Linny. Also my boyfriend…yes KD has a boyfriend….takes up a lot of my time, but hey he should! So enjoy and there are only a few more chapters left in Emerald Dawn. OH! And Hailey does not have the same disease that Mara had.

Chapter 14:

Cassie, Trey and Kalib sat and waited nervously in the hallway. Cassie couldn't keep her eyes off the door that led to where Hailey and Obi-Wan were talking with the Jedi council.

"Its not going to be bad, sis. Stop worrying so much." Kalib said.

"I hope your right," she wearily said.

No sooner then she had said that, the doors to where the meeting was being held, opened and Kam Solusar stepped out. They remembered him from the night before. Luke Skywalker had introduced them to several Jedi Masters the night before.

"We're ready for you," he said.

The trio stood up and went in the room. Kam followed behind them and closed the door.

Sitting before them in a half circle was the Jedi Council, with Hailey and Obi-Wan flanking the far left side.

"I don't think that any of this surprises any of you," Luke said once the trio was seated in front of the council.

"No sir," Cassie answered.

"Then please enlighten us on what you know," Mara requested.

"What would you like to know?" Trey asked.

"Who you really are for starters." Hailey said.

Trey and Kalib both turned and looked at Cassie, who was sitting in the middle. They were waiting for her to make the judgment call on this.

Hailey could feel Cassie's nervousness about whatever she was going to reveal. And so did every member of the Council.

"We all know that you are hiding something," Qui-Gon said. "So please tell us what it is."

There were a few more moments of silence.

"We are not from this galaxy." Cassie finally answered.

"Then where are you from?" Hailey asked with an attitude.

"We are from a neighboring galaxy that is torn by years of war. My father would have liked to be here instead, but he had to stay behind and make sure that the people were kept calm in these turbulent times," Cassie said in a very matter-of-factly way.

All the council members looked at each other oddly as they seemed a little shocked in a way. But something wasn't right to Hailey. Cassie had never spoken like this before as far as she had heard.

"There's more to this story that you aren't telling us," Hailey said getting a bit more demandy. She seemed to be taking over the entire interrogation. But no one stopped her.

"Such as?" Cassie answered getting a bit defensive.

"How about this legend that I heard about. Tell us about that," Obi-Wan said interjecting before Hailey could get in another word.

Cassie sighed. "There is a legend in our galaxy of a crystal and a demon. Most people think that this legend is nothing more then that. But my brother, cousins and I know better then that. We know that the legend is true."

"You still haven't told us the legend," Luke said.

"The legend tells about the galactic princess Sirius who controlled the power of the Bellatrix Crystal as did the rulers before her. But a demon named Inferno wanted it as his own, so that he could have all he power in the galaxy," Kalib said before Cassie.

"What happened to the crystal?" Cilghal asked.

"The princess and Inferno fought over the crystal and eventually with the help of the ten guardian planets of our galaxy, Inferno was sealed far beneath the Valley of Souls." Trey said.

"How long ago?" Kyle Katarn asked.

"A millennium ago," Cassie answered.

"So where is the crystal now?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Sirius split the crystal into 12 pieces and entrusted them to the guardian planets of the galaxy, with the galactic princess always keeping a piece as well as the descendants of the ruling family of Dwyn, who guards two pieces. The spirits of the deceased original princesses is a guardian over those who protect the pieces over time." Cassie said.

"That's all fine and good," Luke said. "But why are you here now?"

"Because Inferno has broken free of his imprisonment and is in search of the pieces of the crystal so that he can return to full power. So far all but one piece has been recovered," Cassie said continuing to answer questions.

"How many pieces does Inferno have?" Tionne asked.

"Three. But he needs all to regain full strength." Kalib answered.

"Will he be able to be defeated without having all the pieces in our possession?" Obi-Wan asked. He was becoming more and more worried about Hailey and the baby the longer that the questioning went on.

"We don't know," Trey answered.

"What does my daughter have to do with this?" Mara practically demanded. She wasn't thrilled with the fact that her daughter was involved in something that could possibly kill her.

"Like I said before, each piece has a guardian. This guardian is known as sleeper until the time is needed to find the crystal pieces. You daughter was a sleeper. Her guardian spirit is that of Princess Natasha of Dwyn," Cassie explained. "Hailey fully awoke on Courscant. That was why she was able to hone in on the crystal piece."

For a few seconds, no one spoke.

"What now?" Hailey asked, breaking the uneasy silence. "What do I have to do?"

"You need to locate the last crystal piece. We know that it is somewhere in this galaxy because Princess Natasha and her husband, Prince Raines, left the Demetra Galaxy when the crystal was split to keep the last two pieces safer then the rest. We've searched the other surrounding galaxies without any luck. We know that the pieces are here since we've already recovered one of them." Cassie said looking Hailey directly in the eyes.

Hailey could feel the seriousness coming from Cassie. "How am I to do that?" she asked confused.

"However you can."

* * *

"So Cassie and her friends are from another galaxy?" Jenka asked. She and Ben were walking the perimeter of the academy.

"According to what my father told Anakin, Jacen and I after the council's interview of them." Ben answered.

"Wow." Jenka said amazed.

Ben chuckled a little. "I think everything amazes you sometimes."

Jenka just blushed.

Ben put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Now let me ask you if this amazes you."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Marry me when all this is over with."

A little shocked at first, she soon recovered and tearfully nodded yes. Ben smiled and pulled her even closer so that they could kiss deeply.

* * *

_Images flowed through her and around her. Nothing was as it seemed. A young woman reached out to her through the darkness to help guide her towards the warm yellow light. She reached into the yellow light and took a hold of a tiny object. She pulled it back towards her to look at it. As she did, she gasped. It was a crystal – the final piece of the Bellatrix Crystal._

"_Where is it?" she asked._

"_You know where," a familiar voice replied._

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do. Remember where you heart lies…"_

Hailey pulled out of her vision and began to shake from head to toe. She needed Obi-Wan and she needed him now.

* * *

"Do you think that Hailey is up to this task?" Obi-Wan asked nervously as he and Luke watched a group of younglings practicing with their practice lightsabers.

"I have no doubt that she is. She is a lot stronger then she lets on," Luke said. "If she has already found one piece then she should be fine."

Still Obi-Wan wasn't convinced. He had felt that his wife was hiding something from him, but didn't know what. And that really worried him.

As he looked up, Obi-Wan spotted her quickly moving towards them. He could sense her urgency.

"What is it Hailey?" he asked as Hailey practically threw herself into his arms.

She didn't answer him. Yet through the Force he heard her voice. All he heard was Naboo and mausoleum…


	15. Fifteen

AN: Better late then never! Enjoy

Chapter 15:

"The last piece is there." Inferno said pointing at a holomap.

Sasha moved and brought up the image of the blue planet. "Naboo," she said.

"Ahh, the planet that was ruled by a Skywalker. How fitting," Adrella added.

"All the better." Lyanus said.

Sasha turned from the holomap and ordered the deck officer to make way towards the planet of Naboo.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

Hailey didn't answer. Instead she starred at the mausoleum in front of her.

"Hailey?" Obi-Wan gently asked once again, squeezing his wife's shoulders slightly.

"Hun?" she asked coming out of her train of thought.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked a second time.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah I'm sure. It's in there. I know it is," she said beginning to shake from head to toe once again.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms gently around her. He knew that this was going to be extremely hard on her. Ever since she had told him what she had seen in her vision, she has been having lots of these shaking moments. Obi-Wan knew that going into the mausoleum where her grandmother was buried was going to either kill Hailey of be an emotional toll on her. And so far it seemed that it was emotionally hard on her.

Even on top of all of this, he and Hailey both knew that they needed the crystal that was in there. And they needed it soon.

They, along with Kalib, Trey, Cassie, Ben, Anakin and the twins, had all gotten to Naboo just in time. Both Cassie and Hailey knew that Inferno's forces were on the move and heading for Naboo.

To be on the safe side, Ben and Anakin led the Twin Suns squadron just above the planet. They were the first line of defense.

The second line of defense wasn't very big. It consisted of Trey, Cassie, Kalib and the twins as well as the forces of Naboo. Even the Gungans were ready to fight if needed. They waited near the edge of the swampland.

All that Hailey needed now was that crystal.

She took a deep breath and began to walk towards the mausoleum on shaky legs.

"Let me help you," Obi-Wan said trying to steady his wife.

"No." she said to him. "I need to do this on my own."

Obi-Wan backed away from her and watched her slowly make her way towards the mausoleum and the crystal.

But then something odd happened.

Hailey stopped dead in her tracks and looked down.

Lying at her feet was the crystal necklace that her grandma wore from time to time. She bent down and picked it up.

'_We knew that it was going to be too difficult for you,' _a gently female voice said to Hailey through the Force.

"Hannah?" she whispered.

'_So we helped you.' _the voice said once again.

Hailey smiled and whispered thank you back to whoever had helped her. She turned around and ran towards Obi-Wan.

"Come on let's go!" she said, showing him the crystal piece.

They took off in a run back towards the palace, but an explosion threw them backwards.

"I'll take that last piece," a deep voice said.

* * *

Denka slowly looked all around him. He had to make sure that no guards were around him. The creatures known as Urdacs could be stupid from time to time. Especially at this time. They weren't guarding Inferno's three precious pieces of the Bellatrix Crystal.

He quietly slipped into the room, gathered the pieces that lay on a pedestal and quickly made his way from the room.

Watching all around him, he made his way to an escape pod and got inside. Outside of the ship, a battle waged on. The Urdacs verses the Jedi. Inferno may be strong, but the Urdacs were not match for a squadron of Jedi pilots.

Denka ejected the escape pod and headed towards Naboo.

He needed to redeem himself for bad things that he had done. And this was the only way he knew how to do so.

Aid the Jedi.


	16. Sixteen

AN: At long last it is here! Enjoy! And look for a new story sometime this week!

Chapter 16:

Obi-Wan held Hailey close to him as the explosion sent them both flying. They both landed with a THUD on the ground.

Obi-Wan was up first then Hailey.

"Where is he?" she asked looking all around for Inferno. She grasped the crystal in her hand tightly.

"I dunno." Obi-Wan said mimicking Hailey's movements as well.

Suddenly Obi-Wan pushed Hailey down once again and landed on top of her. Right above them, Inferno's arm swung as he stumbled and fell to the ground as well.

With that chance, Obi-Wan helped Hailey up. Then they took off in a Force run back towards the palace.

"_We need their help,"_ Hailey said through their Force bond as they ran.

"_I'm with you on that one."_ Obi-Wan said in agreement.

Behind them, they could hear Inferno gaining on them. That just made them move faster.

* * *

Cassie slowly opened her eyes. "She has the crystal."

Cassie, Kalib, Trey and the twins all stood just above the mausoleum where Hailey and Obi-Wan had gone to retrieve the crystal.

"Well that is good, isn't it?" Kalib asked his sister.

"Not really," Cassie said turning to look at her brother.

That was when a green flash spread over the area as Akin appeared and Cassie's clothes changed to a green dress.

"Wow cool," Rai and Rachel whispered at the same time.

"Akin go!" Cassie yelled.

The emerald falcon cried out and streaked across the sky towards Inferno.

Cassie smiled slightly. Hopefully all of this was going to be over soon.

"Such a confident smile for someone who is about to be defeated," Sasha said coming into view. Behind her, Lyanus and Adrella had managed to trap the twins and were holding them hostage.

"Let them go! They have nothing to do with this!" Trey demanded.

"Only when you give us the crystals!" Adrella forcefully said as her grip over Rai's mouth tightened and began to choke the girl slightly. Rai began to struggle against her.

"I don't think so!" a new voice said.

Before anyone could react, Hailey's foot connected with Adrella's face, knocking Rai, Adrella and Hailey all to the ground.

During all the confusion, Rachel bit Lyanus' hand and stomped on his foot. He cringed in pain slightly and Rachel scrambled away.

"Grab your sister and get to cover!" Obi-Wan yelled at Rachel.

This time she agreed. She and Rai were way too young to be in this battle.

Hailey pushed Rai towards Rachel as she quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Here!" Hailey said turning to Cassie. She tossed the last crystal to her. "Do what you need to do!" Hailey yelled at her. "We'll handle them, you handle Inferno!"

Cassie nodded as she, Trey and Kalib headed for higher ground.

Hailey and Obi-Wan stood back to back with their lightsabers ignited while Sasha, Adrella and Lyanus surrounded them.

"_I'll take Adrella and Sasha. You take Lyanus." _Hailey said.

"_Be careful!"_

Hailey smiled to herself as she and Obi-Wan leapt up and over their opponents at the same time.

Adrella and Lyanus quickly reacted and ignited their lightsabers at the same time as they began to parry their opponents. Sasha, who had been holding a blaster, quickly saw that she was of no use. She dropped the blaster and ran back through the palace.

No one paid any attention to her.

Obi-Wan and Lyanus went off one way while Adrella and Hailey went a different one. Hailey and Obi-Wan each had a score to settle with their opponent.

For Hailey, it was to settle a ghost of the past.

For Obi-Wan, it was to destroy the demon that haunts his wife.

Both knew that a Jedi doesn't seek revenge, but neither care at the moment.

* * *

"Cassie you know that Sirius can't do anything without all the pieces," Kalib said.

"I know. But she can weaken him," Cassie said stepping out onto the balcony.

She took out a small purse and emptied it into her hand. Eight crystals glistened brightly in the sunlight. She held out her palm and softly said ancient words over and over again.

Trey and Kalib watched as the crystals began to glow.

Down below them a blood-chilling scream was heard. Inferno was loosing power. And Sirius was gaining it.

The longer Cassie could keep up the words, the weaker her would get.

* * *

Denka stumbled through the Nubian palace, not knowing where he was going. The Queen and her staff had been moved to a safe location. How would he find the Jedi to aid them.

Bleeding from when he crashed landed on Naboo, he leaned against a nearby poll and slid down to the ground. He was too weak to go on.

"Here we'll help you," a gentle voice said.

"Lean on us," another voice added.

Denka opened his eyes to find two young Jedi helping him up. Rai and Rachel helped Denka over to nearby chair.

"Here," he wearily said. "Give this to your Master."

He pushed the small bag into Rai's hand. She nodded yes in response.

"And tell her I am sorry for what I did to her," Denka said coughing. He wearily stood up once again and began to find a place to go and die.

"Wait! What's your name?" Rachel asked.

"Denka."

Rai and Rachel did nothing as they watched Denka slowly walk away.

* * *

The Twin Sun squadron was on the verge of defeat. These beings were powerful and very good flyers. There hadn't been any casualties yet, but several X-wings had to pull out of battle because of damage.

"Anakin! They're all over me!" Ben cried.

No answer. Ben looked to his left and saw Anakin in a dogfight with one of the mysterious beings. He knew that there was no way out of this.

A blast to his right destroyed three of the beings.

Who could have done that? No x-wing could have. Ben saw three large space cruisers drop out of hyperspace. He had never seen any cruisers of this kind before.

"We might be of assistance," a voice crackled over the receiver. "This is General Arton of the Demetra Galaxy…"

* * *

Lyanus kicked Obi-Wan down and out of the way as he turn and ran down the empty hall. Obi-Wan quickly recovered and ran back after him.

He finally cornered Lyanus in a dead end.

Sensing that it was close to his end, Lyanus threw his red lightsaber in a wide arch in an attempt to cut Obi-Wan in two.

But it backfired.

Obi-Wan dodged the lightsaber and instead it hit Lyanus square across his stomach. Lyanus doubled over in pain, slowly dying.

He could have ended his life faster, but Obi-Wan didn't. Instead, he just left him there to die.

Obi-Wan took off in Force run back towards the courtyard.

Something else had caught his attention when he was fighting Lyanus. This was more important then ending Lyanus' life early.

Hailey was in danger.


	17. Seventeen

AN: Here it is! The last chapter! Well the last chapter besides the epilogue! So enjoy and look forward to the epilogue.

Chapter 17:

"You killed my sister!" Hailey said forcefully as she pointed her lightsaber at Adrella.

"Yes I did," Adrella said without remorse. "Would you like to join her?"

"If you were so lucky," Hailey said bringing her lightsaber back into an attack stance.

She lunged at Adrella, but missed as Adrella leapt out of the way.

Hailey regained her composer and went back after Adrella. There was no way possible that she would let Adrella escape from her once again.

The chase led them down a hallway and into a ballroom. There Hailey and Adrella began to parry each other across the room. Each of them by that time has had many close swipes to each other. Hailey had burned Adrella several times on her arms and legs, while Adrella had only singed Hailey's tunic and pants legs.

In a weary attempt to bring Hailey Kenobi down, Adrella acted likes he was going to lunge at her. Hailey took the ploy and lunged forward as well, but quickly found herself lying on her back against the tile floor. Her lightsaber went sliding across the smooth tile surface.

Hailey tried to crawl towards it, but that didn't happen.

"I don't think so," Adrella said, stepping on Hailey's out reach arm. She stepped harder on Hailey's right wrist.

Hailey cried out in pain as she felt the bones in her wrist snapping under Adrella's weight.

'_I'm coming Hailey!'_

Obi-Wan's voice rang through her mind. She tried to respond, but was just too weak from the fall and from the growing pain in her wrist.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," Adrella said bringing her lightsaber down against her throat. Hailey could feel the heat of the lightsaber and knew her demise was near. There was no way of getting out of this one.

Hailey closed her eyes and whispered 'goodbye' into the Force. But something moving quickly through the Force caught her attention.

The Force signature wasn't of anyone she knew. And it wasn't Obi-Wan. But then again it wasn't even human.

In fact, it was Gishi.

Hailey's eyes snapped open to see Adrella bring her lightsaber up and was about to swing downwards, but she never did swing downwards.

Instead, Adrella screamed out in pain and started frantically trying to reach for something on the back of her neck.

Gishi had sunk her teeth and tiny claws into Adrella's neck. And she wasn't letting go.

Adrella stumbled backwards and off Hailey's wrist. That was when Hailey saw her chance.

Sitting up on her left arm and using her good hand, she called her lightsaber to her, powered it on and threw it in an arch towards Adrella. The dark blue blade cleanly cut Adrella into two.

Hailey sighed in relief and lay back down against the cool tiles. Not far from her, the severed body of Adrella lay.

After a few seconds, Gishi crawled up onto Hailey's chest and sat there keeping a vigil over her injured master.

"Thank you Gishi," Hailey whispered, gently rubbing the fox squirrel's ears.

Gishi softly purred in happiness.

* * *

When Obi-Wan heard a blood wrenching scream echo through the palace, he ran faster. He didn't bother searching the Force for his wife's signature. He just kept running.

He needed to get to her before his nightmare came true.

His hear skipped a beat when he entered the ballroom and saw his wife lying on the ground, gently petting Gishi, who was sitting on her chest. He noticed that Adrella lay motionless on the ground not far from where Hailey was.

Gishi squeaked happily and scampered over to Obi-Wan and leapt up onto his shoulder. Hailey turned her head towards Obi-Wan and smiled. Her smiled said it all. She was now free.

* * *

Hailey grimaced in pain slightly as the med droids poked at her wrist once they put it into a brace. Once they had it set they way they wanted, the med droids left the room. She brought her arm close to her and wiggled her fingers to see how it felt. And it felt fine for the most part, but hurt a little bit.

"So what now?" she asked looking up at Cassie, Trey and Kalib who all stood in front of the bed that she lay on. Obi-Wan sat next to her.

"Well," Cassie began. "Inferno is in a state of suspended animation at the moment. But that is only going to last so long. Sirius did all that she could for the meantime. But she needs all the crystal pieces."

"General Arton and your brother's x-wing squadron defeated Inferno's space fleet as well. Then they boarded Inferno's flagship in search of the crystals. But they found nothing." Kalib added.

"Do we have any idea where Inferno could have kept the pieces?" Obi-Wan asked.

"With Adrella and Lyanus being killed and Sasha nowhere to be found, that leaves no one who does know," Trey said.

Everyone sat there for a moment, taking in what was happening. All they had worked for was about to not matter at all.

A knock at the door brought everyone out of their thoughts. When they looked up, the twins entered the room.

"We've been looking everywhere for you Hailey." Rai said.

"Yeah. We have something to give you," Rachel added.

"Well what is it?" Hailey asked.

Rai made her way to Hailey's bedside, took her good hand, and placed three tiny objects into her hand.

When Hailey and Obi-Wan saw what Rai had put into Hailey's hand, their eyes got big.

"Where did you get these Rai?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A man named Denka gave them to us and said to give them to our master," Rachel said.

"And he said that he was sorry for what he has done to you," Rai added.

For the moment, the last sentence didn't mean anything to anyone.

"Now what was it that you were saying that Sirius needed?" Hailey asked Cassie as she held her hand out to her.

A smile spread across everyone's face.

Everything was now right in the galaxy once more.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Jenka nervously flattened out her dress even more then it already was.

"You look fine," Hailey whispered. "Don't worry."

"That's easy for you to say. You're a Jedi! You're supposed to be calm and collected."

Hailey sat down and started to laugh. "Who told you that?" she asked through her laughter.

"Ben."

"And you believe everything he says?" Hailey asked still laughing.

"Not all the time," Jenka said beginning to laugh a little.

After a few more minutes of laughing, Jenka's nerves were a bit calmer.

"Come on!" Hailey said standing up. "It's time to get you married!"

* * *

Obi-Wan stood along side Anakin Solo as they served in the bridal party for Ben and Jenka. Hailey and Jenka's cousin was in the bridal party as well.

As the procession began and when Obi-Wan saw Hailey, he fell in love with her all over again.

It had been two months since the end of the battle with Inferno. And two months of normalcy in their lives. Well about as normal as two Jedi could live.

Hailey and Obi-Wan did escort Cassie and her entourage back to their galaxy. That was a mind-boggling trip in itself.

They saw things that they would have never seen in their lives before. As well as finding the snow covered peak that they had been asked to protect.

Cassie explained to them that this was the peak that all the life from their galaxy sprang from and that was why it was so important.

During their visit, Hailey and Obi-Wan witnessed Inferno being locked away for good, as well as his minions. And after a month, they said their goodbyes and came home.

Even though the path between the two galaxies was a dangerous one, both governments had stated that they would find ways of better communication and cooperation for future generations. And that the Jedi would be at the forefront of it all. And that at least made Hailey happy.

After returning home, Obi-Wan made Hailey swear to him that she would take it easy until the baby was born. And much to his surprise, Hailey agreed without any arguments. Yet there was one exception – no one was to know that Hailey was pregnant until after Ben's wedding.

Obi-Wan agreed.

But nothing lasts forever.

Ben knew all along that something was different in his sister's actions. And that was when he figured it out. Either she was going insane or she was pregnant.

When he confronted her about it, she came clean. And he promised to keep it a secret until after he and Jenka were married.

That led them to where they were now.

Just as soon as the ceremony had begun, it was over.

"But today the good news isn't just about mine and Jenka's wedding!" Ben announced, shortly after the ceremony was over and the celebration afterwards was going on. "Hailey is almost three months pregnant!"

"BEN SKYWALKER!" Hailey yelled.

Suddenly every eye was on Hailey and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan hid his red face a bit in Hailey's hair while Hailey's fuming anger at her brother had turned into a bright blush.

"Surprise everyone," she said smiling a bit. "Obi-Wan and I are going to have a baby."


	19. Epilogue

**AN:**** here is the end of book one! Make sure to keep on reading and I'll keep on updating and adding more to these stories. **

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Obi-Wan sighed contently as he held Hailey close to him as they danced underneath the moonlight of Naboo. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

He was the luckiest guy in the galaxy, he thought to himself as he pressed a kiss into Hailey's hair. He couldn't wait to see what paths he and Hailey would take together.

"And I feel the same way," Hailey softly said, looking up at her husband. Obi-Wan smiled down at her before kissing her lips.

This was only the beginning…

* * *

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" a young man asked watching the hustle and bustle of Coruscant from deep in the shadows.

"It has to work!" a young woman said forcefully. "We can't let this galaxy suffer what ours did."

"Plus the sleeper has awoken. The time has come for the last piece to be revealed," another male voice said.

"I just hope we can find her before they do…"


End file.
